Dalamud
Dalamud era o menor de duas luas orbitando Hydaelyn em Final Fantasy XIV. Originalmente, a lua era de cor branca, mas durante a história da "Sétima Era Umbral" da primeira versão do jogo, sua cor mudou para vermelho e os cidadãos de Eorzea puderam testemunhar seu crescimento a cada dia. Diz-se que esta mudança afetou as correntes marítimas, as plantações e até mesmo o comportamento dos monstros e seu tamanho, bem como uma mudança no fluxo de Aether. Foi a figura mais proeminente no arco da história. O principal antagonista Nael van Darnus tentou usá-la como parte de seu plano para destruir e purificar Eorzea. História Origem Dalamud foi construído pelo Império Allagan há séculos sob ordens de seu imperador ressuscitado Xande com a finalidade de coletar energia solar e canalizá-la para a Torre de Cristal ostensivamente para fortalecer ainda mais a civilização Allagan em geral, mas na verdade seu propósito era ajudar Xande a abrir um portal para o Mundo das Trevas. Dalamud também serviu como uma prisão para o Primal Bahamut, que serviu como catalisador para o mecanismo de coleta de energia solar. No entanto, devido a um erro de cálculo, o Dalamud causou uma onda de energia que resultou no terremoto catastrófico que marcou a Quarta Era Umbral e aniquilou a civilização Allagan. Nas épocas que se seguiram, Dalamud permaneceria adormecido nos céus, com sua verdadeira origem e função esquecidas com o tempo, mas suficientemente bem projetadas o suficiente para permanecer funcional para manter Bahamut preso a ela. A Sétima Era Umbral Devido a essa notável mudança na Lua, assim como as profecias referentes à Sétima Era Umbal, Cid nan Garlond acreditava que o Império Garlean estava usando sua tecnologia magitek e artes proibidas para usar Dalamud como um Meteoro para purgar Eorzea de seus "taint". Isto é mais tarde confirmado como sendo feito por Nael van Darnus, com Gaius van Baelsar hesitante em seguir a ideia, já que os Garleans não descobriram como controlar onde o Dalamud cairá se o feitiço fosse usado. Os eventos posteriores confirmaram que Nael tinha conseguido iniciar a queda de Dalamud a Hydaelyn por um Transmissor Lunar dentro da fortaleza de Garlean Castrum Novum que bloqueou a descida de Dalamud sobre Mor Dhona. Embora os aventureiros das agora Grandes Companhias de Eorzea conseguissem destruir o transmissor, Nael não precisava mais dele, pois ele é infundido com o poder de Dalamud enquanto usava a tecnologia Allagan para controlar Dalamud com "Fragmentos Lunares". Em resposta, a Aliança Eorzeana enviou um grupo para encontrar Nael em sua plataforma flutuante, "Rivenroad". Aqui ele explicou seu plano de usar Dalamud para purificar Eorzea completamente, além e apesar do desejo de Garlemald de conquistar uma terra viável. Depois de sua aparente derrota, Dalamud o capacitou mais uma vez, transformando-o em Nael deus Darnus. Isso não foi suficiente, pois Nael foi destruído pelas forças eorzeanas, mas Dalamud continuou a descer. A princípio, causou auroras luminosas e estrelas cadentes nos céus, mas, quando ele entra na atmosfera, todos os climas desapareceram. O dia e a noite mal se distinguiam além das nuvens cinzentas e a forma vermelha e ardente de Dalamud, mais tarde acompanhada de relâmpagos. Eventualmente, a Sétima Era Umbral ocorre quando a maior parte da Aliança Eorzeana enfrenta a VIIª Legião Imperial em uma batalha final para expulsá-los de Mor Dhona e assegurar uma base adequada para o ritual de invocação para parar a descida de Dalamud. Mas o plano falha com o desmoronamento de Dalamud ao entrar na atmosfera de Eorzea com Bahamut se libertado e a paisagem de Eorzea sendo alterada na Calamidade que se seguiu. No rescaldo, vários grandes fragmentos de Dalamud permaneceram espalhados pelo reino. Lugares notáveis incluem o Agelyss Wise em Eastern La Noscea, o Burning Wall em Eastern Thanalan, Finder's Bluff em North Shroud, o Nail em Coerthas Central Highlands e os Sharing Singds em Mor Dhona. Para estudar esses fragmentos lunares, Gaius van Baelsar mandou construir Castrum Occidens no leste de La Noscea para investigar uma grande caverna contendo os componentes sobreviventes de Dalamud. Cordeiros de Dalamud Os Cordeiros de Dalamud são um culto que surgiu quando Dalamud começou a mostrar sinais de sua descendência. Eles acreditam que o cheiro de sangue fresco atrairá o "Cão Leal de Menphina" e o derrubará sobre a terra para purificá-lo. Por esta razão, eles enviaram seguidores para as cidades-estados de Eorzea para atrair aventureiros para suas desgraças sob o pretexto de que eles salvassem os membros sequestrados da família. Embora alguns de seus membros sejam conhecidos por usar espadas, os Cordeiros são predominantemente Thaumaturges que usam o sangue de seus sacrifícios para gerar seus feitiços. Os Cordeiros de Dalamud não temem a morte, acreditando que Dalamud reconhecerá seu sacrifício e descerá às Portas do Sétimo Inferno para ressuscitá-los como servos na Sétima Era Umbral. Seu último ritual conhecido foi praticado em Gwyr-Aen, coincidentemente onde o símbolo de Menphina apareceu, antes que um aventureiro os matasse. Eles aceitaram prontamente suas mortes ao perceberem que deram seu próprio sangue a serviço de Dalamud. Apesar da passagem da calamidade, os Cordeiros de Dalamud não se dispersaram, permanecendo em negação e continuando rituais em locais como Tam-Tara Deepcroft e Amdapor Keep. Aparência , Camp Ever Lakes (1.23b).]] Uma parte consistente de cada atualização envolvia tornar o Dalamud mais próximo do céu. Em 1.19 e 1.20 a mudança poderia ser facilmente ignorada, mas depois ela cresceu para um tamanho que era impossível não perceber, maior até que o sol. Parecia vermelho profundo contra o azul do dia ou escuro da noite, orbitando em sincronia com a rotação do planeta. Além disso, quanto mais perto ficava, mais sua natureza artificial se tornava aparente. Em 1.23 e no trailer End of an Era, sua natureza mecânica era totalmente evidente. No entanto, os "Fragmentos Lunares" com os quais banha o planeta parecem ser pedaços de rocha em chamas. Dalamud também é representado no símbolo de Menphina como o círculo menor sobreposto pelo círculo maior da Lua. Galeria FFXIV CG Dalamud.png|Render em CG de Dalamud entrando na atmosfera. FFXIV Astrolabe Hyur.png|Um astrolábio. FFXIV Mor Dhona Dalamud.jpg|Dalamud sobre Mor Dhona após o patch 1.23b. FFXIV Wind-up Dalamud.png|Minion Wind-up Dalamud. FFXIV Dalamud.jpg|Dalamud na arte de Hunter's Moon. Curiosidades *Na versão original do jogo, a queda de Dalamud tinha um clima único. No entanto, em A Realm Reborn o ícone não é mostrado em instâncias com Dalamud, como em The Second Coil of Bahamut - Turn 4 ou The Calamity Retold. *A queda do Dalamud é uma alusão a cenários semelhantes através da série, como a Lua Vermelha em Final Fantasy IV: The After Years, Meteoro em Final Fantasy VII, ou a queda de Cocoon em Final Fantasy XIII-2. *No patch 3.5 em Heavensward: The Far Edge of Fate, Papalymo é forçado a criar um casulo de luz para prevenir a fúria de Shinryu. O casulo de luz é semelhante a Dalamud na aparência, mas branco e com pilares de cristal. *O Astrolabe, um bastão feito apenas pelos Goldsmiths mais habilidosos e restrito para uso apenas de Black Mage no Nível 50, é, como o próprio nome indica, um modelo celestial. representando Hydaelyn, com as luas Menphina e um pequeno Dalamud vermelho orbitando. Neste modelo, as duas luas giram em torno de Hydaelyn através da magia. Deve-se notar que as luas do modelo agem independentemente umas das outras, embora antes do 1.19 Dalamud parecesse atrelado à gravidade de Menphina como parte estática de seu ser. *Dalamud foi chamado de "Cão Leal de Menphina" por NPCs devido a sua relação com a lua primária. Em ciclos posteriores, os cidadãos começaram a dar títulos menos amáveis (como "o maldito vira-lata de Menphina") por causa dos problemas ambientais que a proximidade de Dalamud estava causando. *Dalamud sempre esteve no céu do sudeste durante sua descida, não importando em que parte do continente o jogador o visse. Seria de se esperar que sua posição mudasse com a perspectiva enquanto estava mais perto da terra, mas parecia estar caindo a sudeste de Thanalan, possivelmente no Sea of Ash ao sul de Ul'dah. Durante o trailer Fim de uma Era, no entanto, sua verdadeira posição é claramente sobre Mor Dhona, com um objeto caindo dele no campo de batalha. *"Dalamud" e "Bahamut" são foneticamente semelhantes, com apenas algumas consoantes alteradas. Isso é provável porque Dalamud serviu como contêiner de Bahamut, embora a razão exata seja desconhecida. *Dalamud pretendia ter um papel diferente no enredo original do jogo, provavelmente como o foco de um patch de conteúdo ou de uma expansão inteira do jogo. No entanto, uma vez que Naoki Yoshida decidiu que iria fechar a versão original com um cenário de "Fim do mundo", ele perguntou se estava tudo bem em "derrubá-lo". *Curiosamente, "Dalamud" é uma das mais notórias mudanças de nomes entre as versões japonesa e inglesa. Na escrita japonesa, a lua é referida como "ダラガブ"; mais literalmente transliterado como "Daragabu", e mais convencionalmente como "Dalagab". Não há como obter um som "-mud" de "ガブ"; isso representa uma decisão consciente de mudar o nome. Por que isso foi feito não foi explicado. **Isso fica ainda mais estranho com as letras de Rise of the White Raven, que são consistentes em todas as opções de idiomas; as letras indicam claramente e audivelmente "Testate adventu Dalamud" no final do refrão, sem espaço para interpretar a sílaba final como "gab". Por que o nome seria diferente em duas regiões diferentes, quando todas as regiões ouvirem a mesma letra (e nome) da música, então, não está claro. en:Dalamud Categoria:Final Fantasy XIV Categoria:Ciência, Tecnologia, e Máquinas Categoria:Luas